<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Persona: Aftermath by Farva5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035731">Persona: Aftermath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farva5/pseuds/Farva5'>Farva5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series, Persona | Revelations Persona</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anniversary, Crossover, Gen, Post-Canon, Wild Card Nanako, more to be added - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:48:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farva5/pseuds/Farva5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is once again in ruin. Only those with bonds to the past Wild Cards are able to save it from itself. Follow Nanako, Kotone, and Mishima, as they are brought into the world of Persona to fight the fight their friends once took.</p><p>A celebration of all things Persona in honor of it's 25th Anniversary, no way felt better than to be one huge crossover of the previous games. Basically, this is the game I'd make if I were Atlus to celebrate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dojima Nanako &amp; Mishima Yuuki, Dojima Nanako &amp; Narukami Yu, Dojima Nanako &amp; Persona 3 Female Protagonist, Dojima Nanako &amp; Persona 4 Protagonist, Dojima Nanako &amp; Shiomi Kotone, Female Persona 3 Protagonist &amp; Yamagishi Fuuka, Mashita Kanami &amp; Dojima Nanako, Mishima Yuuki &amp; Sakura Futaba, Shiomi Kotone &amp; Mishima Yuuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Couldn't Help But Move, The Threads of Fate Had Spun Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This stems from a lot, A LOT of brainstorming sessions with me and my sister. Like it says in the description, we kept kicking around what a Persona 25th Anniversary game would be, and this is the general idea we settled on. It's fun to bring all these worlds together.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>April 11th, 2021</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"If you get lost on the platform, look for my silver hair. You know you can't miss it."</p><p>Nanako Dojima had to find Yu Narukami as soon as she got off the train from Inaba to Tokyo. She had hoped her father could see her off to her new school, but as a newly minted Lieutenant, he didn't have the ability to drive Nanako to her new school. Nanako convinced herself that it was okay, since she'd get to see her Big Bro, and it gave her plenty of time to reflect and relax. She knew she'd need it, with how rigorous her schedule was going to be.</p><p>While at Yasogami High during her first year, Kanami Mashita reached out to Nanako, and said she'd recommend her for Unmei Academy, her alma mater and one of the best arts schools in all of Japan. Ever since Nanako performed with Kanamin on stage at the Love Meets Bonds Festival, she had fallen in love with dancing, and pursued it for years onward. Dojima helped Nanako however he could with lessons, and Rise even stepped in to recommend her as well! So to be validated by both her peers and the Academy meant the world to her.</p><p>She didn't just have Yu in Tokyo though, Naoto, Rise and Kanami also called Tokyo home, making this move to the capital a little less intimidating. Ever since the Phantom Thieves of Hearts incident four or so years ago, she had dreamed of seeing the big city, and was so glad she had the chance.</p><p>Sleep could only be kept at bay for so long, and about halfway through the trip Nanako succumbed to its power.</p><hr/><p>Nanako had never had too wild of dreams, so when she came to on a train, she didn't even realize she was sleeping at first, but looking around made it clear all the other passengers suddenly disappeared. Nanako stood up, and started to walk around. The train was bathed in a royal blue hue, seeping in from every window. When she looked out the window though, all she could see was fog.</p><p>A butterfly appeared, also a regal blue color, and gently flew into the next train, leading Nanako, and she followed. This car was completely gutted, with just a desk and chair in the center. There sat an old man, with a long crooked nose, and bulging, beady eyes. Next to him stood a short, nice looking man, probably in his mid 20s. He had a kind smile, and scruffy white hair, just a tad darker than Yu's hair.</p><p>"Welcome to the Velvet Room. It’s been <b>years </b>since we had a guest!” The crooked nose man exclaimed. “And one with an intriguing fate at that. One who has been on this side before… my my, that is rare indeed.” Part of Nanako wanted to run, but she didn’t know where she could go, and something about the man intrigued her. "My name is Igor, I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. Typically only one with a contract enters here… perhaps it is fated for you as well?”</p><p>Nanako was, technically, listening to what he said, but she could not pretend that she was actually taking in any of this.</p><p>"Why don't you introduce yourself?"</p><p>"Na… Nanako Dojima." She was half expecting to not be able to speak, for some reason.</p><p>"Such a pleasure to meet you, Nanako. Soon your life will hit a point where you must choose which path to follow. The world is in ruin, and few can help. If you choose the correct path, I believe we will be seeing each other again soon. But until then, you have a big brother to see."</p><hr/><p>Nanako awoke with a jolt upon hearing the station name called out. She quickly grabbed her things and hurried out of the train. She must have fallen asleep, but what did she dream? She remembered the butterfly, but what was after? Ugh, she was already forgetting it.</p><p>Standing on the train platform was said silver hair: Yu Narukami. In the years since his stay in Inaba, he'd gotten more broad shouldered and fit, but it was the same guy underneath it all. Not like she was one to talk about changes, she was about five foot eight at this point, and had grown her hair out into one long ponytail. The freckles she'd gotten didn't help the mature look she was going for though.</p><p>"Big Bro!" Nanako leapt into his arms, and he pulled her in for a hug.</p><p>"Nanako-chan! You're so tall!"</p><p>"Almost as tall as you Big Bro!" Nanako hugged even tighter. When Yu finally let go, she stepped back and smiled, taking in one of the people she loved the most. Sure, he wasn't really her brother, but besides her dad, he was the most important person in her life.</p><p>"We should get going, I'm sure you had a long trip. We'll grab dinner and I can drop you off at the dorm."</p><p>"At Junes?" Nanako smiled. Yeah, she may have grown up, but she hadn't changed.</p><p>"Nanako, I've got some bad news."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"There's… there's no Junes by your school."</p><p>Nanako sank to the floor. What was the point of Tokyo if there weren't any Junes?</p><p>"Hey, I'll show you somewhere else, okay?"</p><p>"Is it better than Junes?" Nanako asked from the floor, on the verge of tears.</p><p>"We'll… We'll see."</p><p>---</p><p>Nanako supposed that there was more to the world than Junes. Shibuya was probably the most amazing thing Nanako had ever seen. Okina City couldn't hold a candle to it. Nanako had never seen buildings so tall, streets so busy, or heard noises so loud. She loved every second of it, and couldn’t wait to spend her weekends exploring every nook and cranny of Tokyo. The restaurant Yu brought her to was on the second floor of the building; small, wooden, and intimate. The food was delicious too, Nanako got a steak and fruit-tea.</p><p>"Do you come here with Naoto and Rise?" Nanako asked after a while.</p><p>"Sometimes, yeah. Obviously both of them are really busy."</p><p>"Yeah, Dad said I should call you or Naoto though if anything happens." Yu laughed at this.</p><p>"Not Rise?"</p><p>"Nope! Doesn't trust her."</p><p>"That... sounds like Dojima. How was the train ride? Pretty long, right?"</p><p>"Yeah. Passed out after a while. Dreamt of a weird butterfly."</p><p>Nanako caught Yu looking dead straight at her, almost alarmed by this.</p><p>"Did you dream of anything else?"</p><p>"Um… I don't think so?"</p><p>Yu gave a sigh of relief.</p><p>"Well, that's good Nanako-chan. You know… for real, Nanako, you can tell me anything. If you’re ever scared, or confused, just call me, okay?”</p><p>“Of course Big Bro! I always know that.” Nanako smiled, a smile that felt forced. She didn’t think she was lying to Yu, so why did she feel like she only said a half truth?</p><p>---</p><p>After Yu showed Nanako how the trains worked, she led him to the Unmei and its dorms, which was something Nanako was able to do, since Unmei was impossible to miss. The glistening school dominated the area around it. The school, though not brand new, kept up appearances and was clearly proud of their prestige. The athletics building was larger than usual, and even from the outside the different, state of the art dance and music rooms were visible. The dorms were just next door, only a few stories tall, and not as nice, but still better than the nearby apartments.</p><p> Nanako still had all her bags on her, and was glad to finally drop them off. Her dorm room (104) was large, but a bit barren. Nanako was determined to change that with all the knick knacks she packed. Photos of her with her mother and father, with Yu, and all of Yu's friends. She had continued to see Chie, Yosuke, Kanji, and Yukiko after Yu had left. They may have been a good 10 years older than her, but they really felt like her friends, Rise and Naoto included. She also had some Teddie merch she got from Junes, and some stuffed animals she couldn't bring herself to get rid of.</p><p>"Wow, I didn't know how much equipment you needed for dance school." Yu commented after unloading a second box of various equipment. A portable barre bar, a small mirror, multiple outfits, small workout equipment, other things too. Nanako had grown accustomed to it all. This was her true love.</p><p>"Sure do!” Nanako paused, a little nervous. “Do you... want to see me dance?"</p><p>"I'd love to." Yu smiled. Nanako smiled back and grabbed a portable speaker, queueing a song.</p><p>"Can you guess what song it is?"</p><p>"No idea."</p><p>Nanako laughed and pressed play. A light piano played before Kanami Mashita’s voice piped through the speaker, it was “Calystegia”. Nanako auditioned for Unmei using this routine, which had gotten her a spot in the Japanese high school championships. She knows the movements by heart, effortlessly gliding through the room. Yu watched, impressed the entire time. Nanako, as always, went somewhere else while dancing. She thought of her mother, and the music she would play for her on the piano. In her mind, she was the only person in the audience. When the song finished, Nanako was out of breath, but happy.</p><p>"Nanako-chan, that was incredible!" Yu pulled her in for a hug. She was sweaty, but she knew Yu didn't care.</p><p>"Thank you so much! I can't wait to show it to Kanami someday."</p><p>"Has she not seen it?"</p><p>"No, but I'm visiting her soon. Her Idol Graduation is coming up so she'll be back in Tokyo."</p><p>"Oh wow, didn't realize she was graduating. Us kids are getting old." Yu sighed, laughing to himself.</p><p>"Nah, you're still my Big Bro. You're not old until you get married." Yu smiled at that.</p><p>"Well, that's not anytime soon, so you don't have to worry."</p><p>---</p><p>Hours after Yu finished helping unpack and left, Nanako struggled to fall asleep. She rarely slept in a new bed, and the stress of the day left her wired. She was living alone. Alone! In a room all to herself! She loved her father, but the idea of being this independent was intoxicating. She could do whatever she wanted!... within reason, and that would have to wait. She'd start school the next day, with a bunch of kids who already knew each other. Probably all professional dancers. She grabbed her phone, and saw the time. Midnight. Ugh. She pulled up her usual sleep aid, the Junes theme, pressed play, and started to drift to sleep.</p><hr/><p>She awoke to an empty room. Truly empty, a vast void with no beginning or ending. The only other things here were two people, and not the two people on the train. Two people she had never seen before.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Title is a line from the Persona 4 Dancing theme. Get ready, I'm referencing all the Personas! Arena, Revelations, Dancing, Q, Trinity Soul, those cell phone games... okay, well maybe not those last two.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Or Was The Butterfly Dreaming It Was Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nanako tried to get her bearings, but there were no walls, no floor, nothing. She was standing, but on what, she didn’t know. After a moment she walked closer to the two other people and got a better look at them.</p><p>The boy was probably about college aged, with dark black hair, and was extremely pale. The woman was older, about Yu’s age or a little older, with short red hair, pulled up with barrettes spelling "XXII".</p><p>None of them seemed willing to speak. A golden butterfly, similar to the one Nanako saw in her other dream, circled them, until it ascended upward. The butterfly vanished, and in its place Nanako saw a figure descend towards them. A broad shouldered man, wearing a white suit and an old timey theater mask.</p><p>"Welcome! My name is Philemon. This world exists between dream and reality, mind and matter." He spoke confidently and boisterously.</p><p>"This… all sounds familiar…" Memories from the previous dream were coming back to Nanako.</p><p>"Fate has chosen you three. The world is once again in ruin. Each of you three share a unique bond to a Wild Card, one that will now lead you to your next journey."</p><p>"W-wild card?" The dark haired boy seemed confused. Not like Nanako was any better off.</p><p>"Yes. All three of you are bound in one way or another, spared or saved, by one we have previously known as a Wild Card. But now it is your turn to save the world."</p><p>"Save the world from what?" The redhead asked, intrigued.</p><p>"The events of the past are fated to occur again. You three must defy fate and stop the world from ending due to these events, you are our hope for survival. I am unable to help any more. I am intervening with fate to warn you three. If you are up to the task, find each other in the real world, and prepare for the true battle that lies ahead."</p><p>"Okay, but what does that me-" the redhead started, before a flash of light interrupted her.</p><p>The next thing Nanako knew, she was late for class.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>April 12th, 2021</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Come on Nanako! You can’t be late for your first day!” Nanako wanted nothing more than to avoid being a stereotype on her first day in Tokyo, but hustling out the dorm building with a piece of toast in her mouth did not help her, nor did the fact that she’d spend another year in a sailor uniform. Where the Yasogami High uniforms were black and yellow, Unmei were a white shirt, with navy blue accents and an orange tie. </p><p>World in ruin? Hope for survival? Defy fate? What was that guy - Philemon, apparently - talking about? And who were those other two people? She didn’t have names, heck she didn’t even know if they were in Tokyo. With her luck that red head lived in England, and the boy was from New York City. These were all questions Nanako would have to answer later. Now, she just had to get to homeroom on time.</p><p>And she would’ve too, if she hadn’t rammed right into a girl walking up the stairs. Who then proceeded to bump into another kid. Great, she wasn’t even in school yet and she was already causing problems. The one relief was when Nanako realized neither kid was wearing an Unmei uniform. At least she wasn’t about to get into a fight. They did, however, drop a lot of expensive looking equipment.</p><p>The girl she ran into had garish orange hair, even brighter than Nanako’s tie. It was cut short with bangs, which made her look like she was pretending to be a working woman, when in reality she was probably just out of high school. She was short (Nanako guessed around five foot even) which was likely why she didn’t even see her.</p><p>“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry!” Nanako blurted out. The girl just snickered. Not laughed, snickered. She offered the girl a hand, which she took. Nanako was shocked by how light she was.</p><p>“No problem! I’m not as brittle as I look. Which isn’t saying much but still!” the girl replied, hands on her side, like a superhero. Nanako started to help pick up the equipment she dropped. It was all computer stuff.</p><p>“Do you… go here?” Nanako asked.</p><p>“What me? No! Like they’d ever let me in. I’m here for tech repairs and cybersecurity. I’m just a former blackhat hacker trying to make an honest living, and Unmei lets me do it!” The girl had a surprising air of confidence to her for someone so tiny, Nanako couldn't help but laugh. “Now hurry up Mishima! We’re running late!” She turned around to the other kid Nanako knocked over, a boy on his hands and knees.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Sakura, I’ve got everything!” the boy - Mishima - replied. The girl, Sakura, gave a smile and a wave to Nanako, and the pair hurried off. For a second, Nanako got a good look at the boy’s face. It was the boy from last night. He ran off with Sakura before Nanako could stop him.</p><p>---</p><p>The interior of Unmei Academy was as beautiful as Nanako had hoped. Most of the walls were glass windows, with a modern, almost greenhouse aesthetic. Looking up, Nanako could see a wide variety of classrooms, with all the doors facing towards the atrium, and small hallways on the second and third floors connecting them all. It felt like how she always imagined the big city would be. She loved Inaba and always would, but she was ready for this adventure. She stood frozen in place, though, trying to get her bearings. The building was seemingly empty, with all the students already in their homeroom classes. Nanako had no idea where to go.</p><p>“You lost, kohai?” A voice, a man’s, called out to her. Nanako looked around to see a student - a senpai, apparently - walk up to her. He was tall, with short brown hair, tousled just perfectly and his Gakuran jacket (the same blue as her uniform) completely unbuttoned. Nanako knew his type. She had once heard her big bro described as a “manwhore”, and while she never felt like it applied to Yu, she was already confident it’d work for this guy.</p><p>“I’ll be fine!” She tried to walk past him, but he just stepped in front.</p><p>“Look, you’re new, aren’t you? At least let me help. It’s the least I can do.” He gave a smile, one that surely worked on most girls. Nanako wasn’t having it. </p><p>“Really, I’ll be fine. Thank you though.”</p><p>“Kohai, I’m just here to help. I promise I won’t bug you if you don’t want me to. Though if you’re new here, and need some friends, you should join the drama club. Who knows who you could meet. I’d be there too. The name’s Takuya Hirano, by the way.”</p><p>“I’m already a part of dance, sorry Hirano-senpai.” Gosh this guy was worse than Yosuke around an idol. Nanako smiled a little at that, but turned away so Hirano couldn’t see it.</p><p>“Please, please, call me Taku. And that’s a shame, I bet you can act…” Takuya motioned for Nanako’s name.</p><p>“Dojima.”</p><p>“Dojima…?”</p><p>“Just Dojima. If you’re really going to stop bothering me, it’s a deal, show me the way. Where’s classroom 2-D?”</p><p>“Follow me!” He walked ahead of Nanako, and she had no choice but to follow.</p><p>---</p><p>The whole way to Nanako’s class, she kept an eye out for the guy, Mishima. He and the girl were carrying computer equipment, so they were probably in the office or the lab, neither of which Nanako could get to right now without missing even more class. Why was Hirano even out and about? He probably barely attended class. Eventually, after dodging as many of Hirano’s questions as she could manage (all she really told him was that she transferred from Inaba) he eventually led her to her room.</p><p>“Well, milady, this is where we say goodbye.”</p><p>“Yes, Hirano-senpai, it is. Sayonara." He feigned being shot in the heart.</p><p>“Your words Dojima-chan! They sting!” Nanako rolled her eyes.</p><p>Before Nanako could get into the door, her teacher saw her, and came out, with a worried expression on her face. Was Nanako that late?</p><p>“Nanako Dojima? Is that you? You’re late!”</p><p>“Nanako-chan huh?” Hirano said, smiling. Nanako stuck out her tongue, angled away from her teacher, and hustled inside.</p><p>---</p><p>After introducing herself to the class, Nanako took her seat towards the back of the classroom, right next to the window. She never thought she'd get such a cushy seat, transferring so late in the year.</p><p>The day passed by relatively quickly. Nanako heard a little gossip about herself, but tried to pay it no mind. She heard "Kanamin" and "Risette" thrown around when she was nearby though, so somehow word of their help had gotten out. Great, now despite growing up in, as Yosuke once put it, "the boonies", Nanako would be seen as some sort of elite. Practice was going to be hard.</p><p>During lunch time, Nanako took her free moment to look for this Mishima. She hoped he was still on property, but had no clue if that was the case.</p><p>While looking for the computer lab, something caught her eye. It was the home economics room, with a teacher at her desk. Late 20s, red hair, X and I barrettes. There was no mistaking it, she was the woman from her dreams. She was in between classes, doing some prep for her next class. Nanako was surprised by how… childish the woman looked. She was in a cream and tan sweater, a tartan skirt, and leggings. She dressed, well, almost like a teenager herself.</p><p>Nanako debated whether to go in. If she approached this woman, there was no going back. Her fate would be sealed to do whatever this Philemon wanted her to. But she didn't care about Philemon. She did, though, think of her Big Bro at that moment. Something, deep inside her, told her that Yu would choose this path. So she did too.</p><p>The woman turned as Nanako entered the room. She was about to drink a cup of coffee, but it shattered on the ground.</p><p>"You… you're…" the redhead started to sputter.</p><p>“And you are too.” Nanako felt weird, barging in on this woman. But how else would they meet?</p><p>"Strange dreams?" The redhead asked, smiling a little.</p><p>"Absolutely." Nanako smiled back. "I'm Nanako Dojima, a second year here." The red head stood up, smiling, and came around her desk.</p><p>"Well Dojima-san, I'm the home ec teacher. Ms. Kotone Shiomi. How… haven't I seen you before?"</p><p>"Today's my first day at Unmei."</p><p>"Is it now? We meet in our dreams the day before we meet in person. Strange coincidence, wouldn’t you say? So, who are you, Dojima-san?”</p><p>“I’m… I’m a student here, on a dance scholarship. I come from Inaba up north. I’m not very interesting.” Nanako stared at her feet.</p><p>“Oh come on! Everyone’s interesting. You moved to the big city for dance? That’s awesome! I just moved here because I had nowhere to go after college. And my friend Fuuka was already here… made it easy. That’s way cooler than me. But… I guess… what makes us so special to this Philemon guy?”</p><p>“He said we were spared or saved by a Wild Card, right? But that never happened to me.”</p><p>“When I was a kid, there was a horrible accident. My parents died, and I miraculously survived. But I don’t know how a person did that. That’s all I can think of.” Shiomi shrugged and moved back towards her desk. Nanako suddenly remembered something… how had she forgotten? It was so important at the time...</p><p>“When I was a kid, I was in a terrible coma. I still don’t know how it happened. But it lasted about a month. I know my dad and Big Bro and all his friends were there for me, but that isn’t sparing or saving me? Is it?” </p><p>Nanako sat in this for a minute, it’s clear Shiomi did too. Nanako hoped Shiomi would have an answer, but nothing came to her. Eventually, she spoke.</p><p>“Do you know the boy? that was there?” Shiomi got a little excited, Nanako could tell she was trying to lead like a teacher.</p><p>“I saw him when I was walking in, he was helping a girl with computer stuff here.”</p><p>“Hm… well, we should probably find him right? Maybe he’ll be able to make this all make sense.” Shiomi gave a little smile after that, and Nanako felt calmer.</p><p>---</p><p>Nanako checked her watch, only minutes to spare. She’d have to be back in class soon, and presumably Ms. Shiomi would have to teach the class. The two slinked around corners and into rooms, looking for Mishima and Sakura.</p><p>“We’re running out of time…” Nanako warned.</p><p>“I know, I know, just one more, okay?” Shiomi looked excited, almost hungry, for adventure. Nanako felt nervous, but she approached Shiomi, right? This was all her doing.</p><p>Shiomi burst through the door.</p><p>“Is Mishima here?” She shouted excitedly. Nanako peeked through the door. It was the computer lab, at least, but all Shiomi did was scare a couple students working on a project. Nanako saw some movement from below the desk in the corner of the room, the same garish orange hair from earlier poked out from below the desk.</p><p>“Who wants to know?” Sakura asked, trying to look tough, but Nanako could tell she was nervous.</p><p>“I am an official rep of the school! I don’t have to tell you.” Shiomi said with a smile. Mishima poked his head out now, and his face turned white. Well, whiter than before. Now Nanako got a chance to see his outfit. Jeans, sneakers, a white button up, he was about as normal as anyone could be.</p><p>“Sa-Sakura, it’s fine. I’ll talk to them.” He said, nervously, and got up.</p><p>“You sure? Need me to be your bodyguard?” Futaba smiled confidently, but Mishima just returned a confused look.</p><p>“I think I’ll be fine. You keep working.”</p><p>“Roger that! Futaba Sakura on the case!” She ducked back down. Shiomi motioned to leave the room, and Mishima and Nanako followed.</p><p>---</p><p>Now that it was after lunch, the sun was pouring into the glass building. Nanako was getting hot, was every day going to be like this? Mishima leaned against the doorway, as Nanako and Shiomi circled him.</p><p>“So… I’m guessing my dream about two girls and a butterfly wasn’t just a dream?... figures.” He looked disappointed. Not in the same way as Hirano would’ve, but just… let down.</p><p>“Apparently not. We had the same dream. It seems like it was real.” Shiomi answered.</p><p>“So… what does this mean? We’ve found each other, like Philemon said, right?” Nanako wasn’t sure what came next.</p><p>“It’s up to us to decide what to do next, I suppose.” Shiomi was so confident a moment ago, where did that go?</p><p>“He said ruin was coming, right?” Nanako was fidgeting with her shirt. “Well, we can’t let that happen. My Big Bro… if was in my place, he’d never let it happen. So I don’t want to either.”</p><p>“We don’t even know what it is? Are we… are we going to do what the Phantom Thieves did?” Mishima seemed excited at the prospect.</p><p>“We don’t really know, do we? It’s our job to figure it out.” Shiomi sighed.</p><p>“I… I had a dream. Before our dream. I think… tonight, I might get some answers. Mishima-kun, come back here tomorrow, okay? Hopefully we’ll know what’s happening then.” Nanako didn’t actually know if she’d see Igor again, but she hoped. It was all she had.</p><p>“Oh… alright. Sounds like a plan… um…”</p><p>“Nanako Dojima.” She said with a smile. Sure Mishima was clearly shy, but he sounded like he was a fan of the Phantom Thieves, so Nanako had to like him a little. Wait… “Mishima-kun, do you know what Philemon meant by being spared or saved by the Wild Card?”</p><p>He thought for a second, but then lit up.</p><p>“I don’t know any ‘Wild Cards’, but I remember a time someone spared me. So… I used to run the Phan-site for the Phantom Thieves, back when they were a thing. But I let it get to my head. I… I’m not proud of this, but I asked the Phantom Thieves to steal the heart of one of my middle school bullies. Instead, they had the chance to steal my heart, but they chose not to. It became my task to improve myself, and I think I have.” He gave a little fist pump, of determination, and smiled back at Nanako and Shiomi.</p><p>“Hm… he knows his, but that doesn’t really line up with ours. Interesting.” Shiomi zoned out a little, until the bell rang, causing her to snap back into her peppy self. “Dojima-san, you better get going. Don’t want anything to happen on your first day! Mishima-kun, if you want to talk again before you leave, I’ll be in the Home Ec room. I agree with Dojima-san, you should come back tomorrow.”</p><p>“Then that’s just what I’ll do!” Mishima looked determined. Nanako was glad this all was pretty easy.</p><p>They each went back to their rooms, with Nanako unable to focus for the rest of class. </p><p>---</p><p>After dance practice, Nanako flopped onto her bed. She didn't know how she was going to keep up with all these girls! Back in Inaba, the instructors could barely keep up with her. Knowing that she was talented kept her going. And while she knew she couldn't have gotten into Unmei without talent, she was clearly falling behind the girls here. They were faster, nimbler, more adept. Everything she strived to be.</p><p>She checked her phone, to see that she had missed texts from Kanami, Yu and her dad. All checking in to see how she was. It helped to know people cared about her. She replied to each, and let herself fall asleep. Homework would have to wait for another day.</p><p>As she faded to sleep, she thought she could hear a train…</p>
<hr/><p>"Welcome to the Velvet Room. It appears that you have made your decision, haven't you Nanako?"</p><p>When Nanako awoke, she was once again in the royal blue train car, with Igor and the young man. She was now sitting on a bench from an old timey train, facing Igor.</p><p>"Life, at times, is like a train, isn't it Nanako? We make choices, change our direction, and we head towards a new location. You sought out Kotone Shiomi and Yuuki Mishima, and that has led you on the path to me."</p><p>Igor smiled at Nanako. She still couldn’t really get a read on him. When she was a kid, a man she once thought was kind was arrested for murder, a man her father trusted. Outside of her father and Big Bro, and his friends, she tried not to trust people too often. Even if they weren’t killers, they could die like her mom. She didn’t want either. She trusted Shiomi and Mishima though, why? She was here for answers though, and Igor hopefully had them.</p><p>"Do you know Philemon?"</p><p>Igor gave a look of surprise, one Nanako didn't think his face could contort to make.</p><p>"How do you know that name?" Igor cracked, ever so slightly, before returning to his usual posture and demeanor. The man behind Igor seemed to be staring daggers at Nanako now.</p><p>"He appeared to me last night. Told me I have to defy fate."</p><p>"Yes, I once knew Philemon. I would suppose... "boss" is the best word in your language for what he was to me. But he has not shown his face to me, or to any Wild Card, in almost 20 years now. Curious that he would reveal himself now."</p><p>"So you don't know what he was talking about?" Nanako was desperate, her one hope slipping through her fingers.</p><p>"I am afraid I do not, Nanako. But I am here because I do know you have trials coming ahead."</p><p>"I will support however I can as well." The white haired boy offered. "My name is Rudolph, as an attendant of the Velvet Room, I am at your service."</p><p>"The next time we meet Nanako”, Igor added, “will be of your own volition. I look forward to that time."</p><p>Nanako still had some nagging questions, about Philemon, about the danger, about her coma… but before she could say anything, she was back in the real world… again running late for class.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>April 13th, 2021</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Takuya Hirano was bored. Being the president of the theater club meant working backstage before class started, usually alone, and trying to sort through all the crap for their next play. He didn’t like it, but who would? Sure, he could try to rope some cute girls into it, maybe make a date of it, but what girl would want that? And then he’d just be saddling someone who didn’t want to help into doing work. No, better to do it alone. Plus that way he could listen to Risette’s new album without anyone judging him.</p><p>While going through the newest stuff the department head ordered for the club, he found a box that was apparently shipped from St. Hermelin High School in Mikage-cho. What could the Teach want from there?</p><p>After opening the box and rifling through some of its contents, Hirano found what he presumed was the main highlight: a Mask, one that looked like a woman’s face made of ice. In the privacy of the school theater, Hirano decided to try it on. Why not, right? Not like he’d ever get to play whatever character this was meant for.</p><p>He stepped out to center stage, taking in the imaginary crowd, and slipped on the mask. The second he put it on, all he could hear was screaming. He flailed and wrestled, trying desperately to pull it off. After a moment, Hirano can’t control himself. He couldn’t speak, he couldn’t move, he couldn’t breathe. His body began to do all of that for him. He felt his body raise its arms, and from the window, could see towers rising up in the distance. The sky turned black, like an endless void that Hirano could not escape.</p><p>“Finally, I am awakened.” He heard his body say. “Time to perform the ritual once again.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originally this was going to be a Kotone intro chapter, but I decided to keep the intros from Nanako's POV to make it more like Persona.</p><p>The interior of Unmei is based on the Tokyo high school in Your Name.</p><p>The character "Rudolph" is named after a real person featured in a recent American movie I love. I only mention it because it's such a weird pull for a Persona game, I don't know if anyone would be Abel to get it without a hint.</p><p>Similarly, Unmei's colors are based on my favorite baseball team.</p><p>I was resistant to make original characters, but it isn't Persona without extremely trope-y high school friends, so I relented. Meet Takuya Hirano, the Flirt, based on other JRPG characters Sylvain Gautier and Shu Amiguchi</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Have You Ever Noticed You Carry More Than One "You" in Yourself?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So… what did you find?”</p><p>Sitting in Ms. Shiomi’s classroom, Nanako and Mishima took the first two desks, almost as if she was teaching them, which made Nanako feel a little odd, since they were all listening to her.</p><p>“My dreams… well, they didn’t tell me much about Philemon.”</p><p>"At least you tried. Even if we don’t have anything to go on…” Mishima started to sulk his head.</p><p>“Is there anything we can even do? It sounds like a waiting game.” Shiomi offered, before doing a fake, booming, almost robotic voice “‘Your world is in ruin, and only you can save it’... Like we can predict what that means.”</p><p>“Hey that was a pretty good impression Ms. Shiomi!” said Mishima.</p><p>“Aww, you think so? Thanks! I was going to try it out on Fuuka before I realized she would have no clue what I was doing.”</p><p>“Fuuka?”</p><p>“Sorry, I meant Fuuka Yamagishi. She’s been my best friend since high school.” Shiomi gave a little dismissive hand wave. Nanako realized she didn’t really know… anything about Shiomi… or Mishima for that matter. Her dad would be furious with her, he had taught her never to trust strangers like this. But they weren’t strangers. Both Philemon and Igor insisted that they needed each other… which her father would also call a pretty flimsy excuse to trust someone. But she had to silence that part of her brain if she was ever going to figure out why she kept having strange dreams.</p><p>Just then, a shockwave ripped through the fledgling team. Nanako looked outside to see the sky turn dark, and everything beyond the school grounds disappear into a black sky… the same black sky where they met Philemon.</p><p>“Guys… you’ll want to see this.” Nanako called, her voice shaking. Shiomi and Mishima hurried over.</p><p>“What are those towers?” Mishima asked. There were at least two spires shooting out of the ground, across from the North and West sides of the school. Another shockwave ripped through them. This time Nanako noticed that none of the tables or chairs moved… just the three of them.</p><p>“We should investigate.” Shiomi said as she headed out of the room. Nanako checked her phone, and tried to call Yu, but it just came back with a dead tone. She hustled to catch up with them on the second floor balcony.</p><p>“Are any of your guys’ phones working?” Nanako asked. Almost on command, Shiomi’s phone started to ring. Was that the Neo Featherman theme?</p><p>“Fuuka? What’s up?” Shiomi switched the phone to speaker so Nanako and Mishima could hear.</p><p>“Kotone? Is something happening at the school?” Her voice was soft, kind and inviting. Nanako wasn’t sure why, but she reminded her of Rise. Which was odd, even though Rise could be nice and sweet, Nanako knew she had a much brasher side.</p><p>“Uh… why are you asking?”</p><p>“I don’t know how to explain it to you Kotone. I just got a really bad feeling that you were in danger.”</p><p>“I wish I could tell you Fuuka, but I don’t know what’s happening myself. I’ve got two students with me and we’re trying to figure out what just happened.”</p><p>“Okay Kotone-chan. I think you should head to the theater. It should have what you’re looking for.”</p><p>“How do you-”</p><p>“Please trust me, Kotone-chan.”</p><p>“I do Fuuka. I’ll call you back if I need anything, okay?” Shiomi hung up, and turned to Mishima and Nanako.</p><p>“I guess we should follow her advice.”</p><p>“We don’t have much else to go on.” Mishima sighed.</p><p>“Let’s go. Maybe it’ll be nothing.” Nanako offered.</p><p>---</p><p>It was not nothing. </p><p>“Once upon a time, there was an evil demon. And one day, this demon made a mirror. The mirror blurred out the beautiful things of the world and made the ugly things clear. The demon climbed to Heaven, intending to do mischief to God with the mirror, but the mirror broke on the way up. The countless splinters it broke into rained down upon the earth. And that is how it all began.”</p><p>On the stage in front of Nanako, Shiomi and Mishima stood a boy, alone, wearing a large mask, almost made of ice. His voice boomed the poem, with a higher pitched voice speaking the lines at the same time. Upon closer look, it was the only student Nanako actually knew, Takuya Hirano, behind the mask. What was he doing?</p><p>“Hirano-senpai, is that you?”</p><p>“Wait, that’s Hirano-kun? He looks icier than usual.”</p><p>Nanako realized what she meant, by the second, ice began to envelop Hirano.</p><p>“Hirano-senpai? This isn’t funny!”</p><p>Hirano just laughed, with the higher pitched voice slowly overtaking his own.</p><p>“Your Hirano is gone. I have his body now and a ritual to perform."</p><p>What was he doing? This wasn’t funny. But… that darkness hadn’t come out of nowhere, neither had the towers… So something was going on.</p><p>"Alright, so if you aren’t Hirano, who are you anyway?" Shiomi was oddly unphased. Nanako remembered that she saw her parents die as a kid. Nothing probably phases a person after that.</p><p>"Call me… Snow Queen. Very fitting for this mask, right?"</p><p>"What kind of ritual are you doing?" Mishima finally spoke.</p><p>"This body will be a sacrifice. One that will surely cause the Eternal Night to descend. You can try and stop me, but will only fail. As long as this mask is on this body, I have complete control. And you three, Philemon’s chosen ones, can do nothing without killing this boy.”</p><p>“What do we do, Dojima-san?” Mishima looked at her. Why did he look at her? She wasn’t the leader! Shiomi was if anyone was.</p><p>“I… I don’t know. This is all happening so fast!”</p><p>“I know how to help!” A voice called from the distance, one Nanako recognized. Was it-</p><p>“Rudolph? What are you doing here?” Rudolph came charging down the stairs towards them. Ice and snow began to swirl the self-dubbed “Snow Queen”... something was about to go down.</p><p>“Look, there’s a way to end this Eternal Night. Without killing the boy. I just need you to come with me.”</p><p>“Uh… okay.” Rudolph took Nanako’s hand, and hurried out before anything could happen, with Shiomi and Mishima right behind.</p><p>---</p><p>The outside was pitch black. It was now clear that they were in some kind of void, surrounded by the darkness, which formed a dome around the school. There were three towers surrounding the school as well.</p><p>“So who’s this guy anyway?” Shiomi, always blunt, got into Rudolph’s face.</p><p>“My name is Rudolph. I am an attendant.”</p><p>“Attendant? Of what?” Shiomi looked concerned for Nanako, something she wasn’t expecting having known her for so little.</p><p>“Of Nanako, the Fool.”</p><p>“The Fool?!?” Nanako was shocked. She thought her and Rudolph were, well, not friends, but something.</p><p>“It’s zero on the tarot deck. That’s what you mean, don’t you?” Shiomi explained.</p><p>“Yeah… sorry, I shouldn’t have put it that way.” Rudolph replied with a bow.</p><p>“Ugh I hate that Fuuka’s ramblings actually taught me something. Anyway, why did you appear here?”</p><p>“Well… You want to save that boy in there, don’t you?” Rudolph asked, staring at his feet. He seemed to be intimidated by Shiomi. Or was he scared for her?</p><p>“Well both you and that Snow Queen sure made this ‘Eternal Night’ seem like a raw deal, so yeah, I’d like to save my student. It’s all a teacher’s good for anyway.”</p><p>“Wait, did you say ‘You’? Are you not coming?” Nanako inquired.</p><p>“Sadly I… well I shouldn’t intervene. It is your trial Nanako. But I do have something to give you.”</p><p>In front of the three appeared an empty mirror, the border ornate and gorgeous, made of what appeared to be solid gold.</p><p>“You heard that poem, right? About the shards? Well they’re the only way to remove the mask safely. In the towers, you’ll find the shards of this mirror. If you reform the mirror, and point it towards the boy, the mask will fall right off.”</p><p>“And put an end to the Eternal Night?” Mishima asked, clearly still catching up.</p><p>“Exactly. It is so strange, Igor and my siblings have spoken of a case just like this, a long time ago… it is odd it’s your trial as well.”</p><p>Rudolph turned away, and started to walk down the stairs.</p><p>“I can’t stay over here long, but before I go, I, well, I have a gift for each of you."</p><p>Once again, from thin air, Rudolph procured three items: a naginata, a kusarigama, and a cane. The naginata hovered to Shiomi, the cane to Mishima, and the kusarigama to Nanako.</p><p>“Inside each tower you will find shadows. Creatures that want to kill you to keep the status quo. These towers will test you, and you need to be able to defend yourselves. Each one will try to break down your psyche, your will to fight back… Ideally… you’d have your Personas by now… but the Snow Queen has forced our hand. So take these weapons for now. Hopefully your powers will come later…”</p><p>“Rudolph? You aren’t making any sense.”</p><p>“I know, I know… and I’m sorry Nanako, but my time is up. You’ll be able to find me when you need me. I promise. Just survive, do that for me, okay? You’ve got this.”</p><p>Before her very eyes, Rudolph disappeared into nothing. She could barely comprehend how it worked. Nanako grabbed her weapon and turned her attention to the schoolyard.</p><p>“We have to go to the towers.” Nanako said with determination. "I know my Big Bro, and I know he’d go charging in if it meant saving someone. So I will too!”</p><p>“Yeah… fine. I know someone kinda like that too.” Mishima replied, while playing with his cane. He let out a shriek, and Nanako saw he broke the cane. Already. Or did he?</p><p>"Oh sweet, there's a sword inside!" Mishima gave a reassuring smile, and Shiomi only sighed before walking down the steps.</p><p>---</p><p>The entryway to the first tower was, unsurprisingly, made of ice. The Snow Queen knew how to stay on theme, that much was clear. Nanako always liked the snow, especially since it usually meant Yu was visiting for Christmas break. Now though, there was no snow, only ice.</p><p>"So… do we just go in?" Mishima asked, practically quaking in his boots.</p><p>"We have no other choice!" Nanako replied, full of confidence. She knew that she had to save Hirano-senpai, hopefully this ordeal would be the end of it.</p><p>As they went through the first door, however, they were greeted not by ice, but by familiar wood panel walls.</p><p>“Are we in a house?” Shiomi asked. Not just any house. That table, that pullout couch, that kitchen, it’s the only house Nanako’s ever known. They had entered through what would have been the outside porch, with the television to their left, playing a Junes commercial on repeat.</p><p>“This… is my childhood home.” Shiomi and Mishima turned, in shock.</p><p>“What does that mean?”</p><p>Nanako thought for a moment. Both the Snow Queen and Philemon seemed to imply that this was fated, for the three of them specifically. So… are these chosen for them too?</p><p>“Rudolph said that they’re meant to test us, right? Maybe this is part of my test. All I know is that the mirror shard is in here, and we have to find it.”</p><p>“Dojima-san’s right. Let’s move out team!” Shiomi flashed a look of doubt. “We… are a team, right?”</p><p>“Of course!” Nanako excitedly replied. “Lead the way!”</p><p>“I mean it’s your house, but I’m the teacher. It’s my job.”</p><p>---</p><p>When they exited, it was in Yasogami High. Even though she only attended there for one year, it had become part of Nanako’s life, and she’d recognize it anywhere.</p><p>“I’m guessing this is your old high school?” Shiomi asked.</p><p>“Yeah, it is. I spent so much time there, because of my Big Bro and his friends, it’s weird to think I only went there a year.”</p><p>“Well then, hopefully you can help guide us.”</p><p>The three huddled together, with Shiomi taking the lead, and slowly walked through the corridors. Each held out their weapon in front of them, nervous and ready to strike. Nanako took the opportunity to study her unique weapon a little more. She had seen it in an old movie before, one she had probably watched with Yu. It was a chain, with a small scythe-like axe attached at one end and a ball on the other. The idea was to spin it, and gain momentum, until throwing it towards the enemy to disarm them with the ball, then attack with the axe. Why did Rudolph give her this? Unless… what if she spun her whole body while dancing? Would that build up enough momentum? Desperate to break the tension and not think about the deadly weapon in her hand, Nanako decided to speak first.</p><p>"So… Mishima-kun, who was that girl you came with? Is she your girlfriend?"</p><p>Mishima quickly went completely red.</p><p>"Oh! No, no, no! Sakura's just a friend. She's a friend of a friend, really, we've started to hang out ever since I started going to the restaurant she lives above."</p><p>"She's pretty cute, you should make a move." Shiomi offered, smirking to herself. Nanako had a feeling Shiomi liked drama when she was her age.</p><p>"No, she's practically my friend's sister, I don't really see her that way. I'm… not good with girls. Romantic or anything else. It's nice to have a girl I can just be friends with."</p><p>"Oh, are we not your friends?" Shiomi continued to twist the knife, happy to tease someone.</p><p>"Oh, I mean… I guess? I barely know you guys."</p><p>"What about you Ms. Shiomi? Do you have anyone?" Nanako was serious, but all she got was laughter in return.</p><p>"Oh, that's a good one Dojima-san. No, I'm single. I've never had too much luck with boys. Maybe my soulmate already missed me, like I should've met him but didn't. I'll never know." Shiomi tried to play it off as a joke, but Nanako could tell it bothered her. "I assume you're among the single crew as well?"</p><p>"Oh? Uh, yeah. Not much to say."</p><p>"Well, at least if we don't come back from our heroes journey, no one will miss us." Shiomi had a dark side, Nanako could tell. "What even makes us "chosen ones" like the Snow Queen said anyway?"</p><p>Before anyone could respond, a monster tackled Shiomi, sending her flying. Her naginata went to the other side of the room. Mishima pulled out his sword, looking to see where the monster went.</p><p>Nanako spun around, looking to see where it came from.</p><p>“Is that… a fairy?”</p><p>It’s only response was to shoot lightning at Nanako, who quickly ran and hid. Mishima stood, knees quaking, drawing his sword.</p><p>“I don’t know who you are, but you’re not going to hurt them!” Even with his sword drawn, his eyes were closed, and his head turned away. The fairy shot lightning at him as well, and it struck down the sword and shocked his hands, causing him to drop it. Nanako stood back up, swinging the ball end of her kusarigama. She twirled with it, trying to build up momentum… until she smacked herself in the face. Not very heroic of her. The fairy laughed at her, which gave just enough of an opening for Shiomi to slash it with her naginata, causing it to disappear.</p><p>“So, that’s why we needed the weapons, huh?” The smile on Shiomi’s face made it very clear to Nanako that that wasn’t the first fight she’d been in. Shiomi probably got into a bunch of fights in high school.</p><p>---</p><p>Each floor brought back a new memory for Nanako, a new piece of her past. Like one had the classroom with the scary maze Yu took her to during his school festival. Or the training room where she would dance alone during lunch periods. Even the main office brought back memories. As a little kid, her mother took her on a tour of the school during a different festival. She remembered checking in, buying tickets with her mom. Maybe she wouldn’t be here if her mother was alive. Maybe there would be no Eternal night to fear. Nanako pushed the thought away, she didn’t want to blame another thing on her mother’s passing. Eventually she saw her own classroom on the first floor, and couldn’t help but take a look.</p><p>“Do you see something, Dojima-san?” Mishima poked his head in as well.</p><p>“It’s… my old classroom. I just wanted to see."</p><p>Inside the room was absolutely not Nanako’s classroom. Instead there was a gorgeous tree, with it’s red leaves engulfing the roof and its roots absorbing the entire room. Nanako walked up to it, putting her hand to it, and feeling more at ease. It almost radiated a calming energy.</p><p>“What do you think it is?” Shiomi asked.</p><p>“I have no idea,” Nanako answered. “But it definitely was not a part of Yasogami High. It really calmed me down though. We should get going though.”</p><p>“Nice to know not everything will kill us here.” Shiomi replied.</p><p>---</p><p>In Yu’s old classroom though, it was a completely different surprise. By then, they had already scrambled with a few monsters along the way, including a sentient Jack Frost doll. Nanako figured she’d seen everything (which was naive of her) so she was surprised to see another fairy waiting in the room.</p><p>“Ah! Kill it!” Nanako yelled, swinging her weapon all over again.</p><p>“I’m not a monster!” the fairy screeched.</p><p>“It talks!” Shiomi replied in equal shock.</p><p>“Of course I talk! Now there are more people? Just great. Give me money!”</p><p>“What do you mean, ‘more people’?” Mishima picked up on it before Nanako. Yeah, what did she mean?</p><p>“Ugh, like forever ago a bunch of teenagers were in this tower too. Trying to find mirror shards or something. Who cares! Now pay up!”</p><p>“What…?”</p><p>“I gave you something, now give me money! Ugh it’s like you people don’t even know respect.”</p><p>“I don’t think she’s going to drop this…” Nanako said fearfully.</p><p>“Fine, I’ve got some yen.” Shiomi pulled out her wallet from her purse, and grabbed about a thousand yen.</p><p>“Ugh, that’s barely anything! You cheapskate! But fine. That covers it, I guess.” Nanako heard the doors unlock behind them. “My name is Trish. If you ever are injured, be sure to find me. I’ll heal you. Not for nothing though! Everything has a price.”</p><p>“We’ll… keep that in mind.” Mishima once again sounded scared. What was with that boy?</p><p>---</p><p>When they arrived at the stairwell to the roof, the door was missing and in its place was a vale-like gateway. It shimmered and crackled, like static on a television.</p><p>"What's up with the door?" Mishima asked as he walked up to it. He put his hand close to it, but despite its thin shimmer, he was met with resistance.</p><p>"If the Snow Queen doesn't want us to succeed, it has to be something she thinks would stop us." Shiomi hypothesized. Nanako felt a pull, walking slowly towards it. Something about this… it was meant for her. She put her hand up to the shimmer, and felt it slip through.</p><p>"Follow me. I think it only opens for me." She extended her hand back, which Mishima took, and Shiomi took his. They walked through in a line together.</p><p>---</p><p>Inside the door was a completely different room. Well, "room" wasn't really the right word. They were outdoors, in the sky. The floor was like a Greek coliseum, with pillars surrounding them, and flowers growing throughout. It took Nanako a moment to recognize it, but she couldn't help but cry when she did.</p><p>"Nanako-chan, what is it?" Shiomi had gotten down to her level, trying to console her.</p><p>"It's… when I lost my mother when I was little… the counselor, she asked me to draw where I thought my mother was. It looked… exactly like this. I… how?" Nanako could barely speak through the tears.</p><p>"That's what this room is to you. A prison of your weakest moments. Moments you still cling to." Nanako's voice boomed from the other side of the room. Well, not quite her voice. It was twisted and hollow. "You're just clinging onto your dead Mom." Nanako turned, to see herself standing in the center. Well, not quite herself. Her 5 year old self, from when Yu lived in Inaba, with glowing yellow eyes. "You use her as an excuse for why you are the way you are, always out of sync with other kids. Too good for Inaba, too poor for Tokyo. You don't belong anywhere, do you Nanako?"</p><p>"What do you know!?"</p><p>"I know everything about you, Nanako. I know how much you hate Inaba, how much you hate your mother for dying, and your father for neglecting you. How much you hate Yu for leaving when he could have stayed."</p><p>"What are you talking about? Of course I don't!"</p><p>Shiomi and Mishima seemed frozen in place, unable to act in the face of this. Shiomi still gripped tight to Nanako, even after Nanako stood up to face her… trial, if nothing else. That surely was what this was.</p><p>"Well then, who am I, if I am lying?"</p><p>"I don't know who you are, you creature, but you're not me!"</p><p>Just then, almost like an activation switch, the shadow Nanako disappeared, and in its place appeared a monster, a grotesque humanoid… thing. It was covered in metal, weighing down the beast from every angle. Chains tied down the beast, weights hung from its body, and electricity sparked from it’s temple. The beast clearly wanted to break free, Nanako could see athleticism in it’s rage.</p><p>“I am a shadow, the true self. Come dance with the weight society has burdened upon you Nanako!”</p><p>Electricity sparked off of the helmet, and reigned down upon the three of them. Mishima quickly closed his sword, fearing becoming a lightning rod.</p><p>“Got any ideas?” Shiomi shouted over the lightning.</p><p>“I don’t know how we’ll hit it!” Mishima replied.</p><p>“We have to try!” Nanako yelled, and charged at the monster. Lightning rained down, and the monster swatted at Nanako, throwing her into a pillar.</p><p>"Any other ideas?" Shiomi asked gravely.</p><p>"It seemed kinda pissed when you said it wasn't you… maybe that's the trigger?" Mishima offered.</p><p>"But… but…" Nanako stammered. It wasn't her! She didn't resent her mom, or her station, or her father… or… or… well… she was willing to admit she felt a little lonely, when in Tokyo. And when in Inaba. And couldn't Yu see that she needed him? He left right when everything was normal again. And things only had to be normal because… of, well, her mother. Maybe she did use her mother as a crutch sometimes. She did always find it hard to hang out with the Inaba kids… ugh, this shadow may have a point…</p><p>"Wait!" Nanako shouted. "I'm… I'm everything you say I am."</p><p>The beast stopped attacking for a moment, allowing Nanako to walk closer to it.</p><p>"I do feel like an outsider, no matter where I am. Around my father, around Yu, around Tokyo, around Inaba. Maybe I still use my mother as a crutch, but it’s just because I miss her! Maybe I do resent everyone for making me feel that way, but I still love them! My emotions for my father aren't just one thing. They're everything! He's my whole world, just like Yu is. So yes, all of your anger, your resentment… you are me."</p><p>The monster bowed its head before it shattered into white light, reforming in a female form, with beautiful ribbons where there once were weights, a dress where there was armor. Her name was Ame-no-Uzume, Nanako knew that from an instant, she didn't know how, but she did. And… it was a part of her, it was her other self. What had Rudolph called it? Her… Persona.</p><p>"Dojima-san? Are… you okay?" Shiomi and Mishima both approached, walking on pins and needles. Nanako turned to them, with a smile on her face.</p><p>"Yep! I finally feel like my whole self. For the first time in a long time."</p><p>"I'm guessing that's the power your boyfriend was talking about?" Geez, Shiomi never missed a chance to tease, even after all that.</p><p>"I think so, yeah. Man, if only my Big Bro could see me now! This would blow his mind!"</p><p>Nanako did a little dance around the room before promptly falling over. She was suddenly extremely exhausted. From her hands and knees, she could see the shard, about a third of the mirror, forming at the center of the room.</p><p>"Grab the shard. Let's get going."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ame-no-Uzume has been used in a lot of Persona games, but never as a character's Persona. I wanted Nanako to keep the Persona 4 tradition of Japanese deities, and Ame-no-Uzume is the goddess associated with dance.</p><p>Her Shadow is modeled after the character Harrison Bergeron, from the Kurt Vonnegut story of the same name. In it, a dancer is weighed down physically for being a talented dancer, and ultimately killed for trying to break free. Even though it's a Western story (and probably my favorite short story) it felt thematically appropriate for her.</p><p>I'm sorry that this isn't a beat for beat retelling of the Snow Queen Quest, but I just have too much character work to do for our protagonists, that I had to adapt it to fit them. I promise in the future it will be more in line with the characters.</p><p>The Arena games established that Fuuka's powers were so strong that she could access her navigation skills even far away from the characters, so I'm tapping into that here.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Overwrite This Pain Tearing Me Apart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hate that this series is becoming once a month. I really wanted to publish more often, but the day after I put out the first chapter, work picked up. I really hope I can post more often, or at least make the monthly chapters longer. I have no intention of this series being like 150 chapters and covering three years, but that's the pace I'm going now and I really don't like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kotone Shiomi didn't know what to make of today. Or the last few days, really. Of course she had wanted an adventure, her whole life had felt… empty, like she missed out on something and she was doomed to be boring because of it. But now that an adventure was actually happening… well… it was a different story.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After helping Nanako out of the tower, she had started to regain her strength. Kotone knew they'd need Nanako's new power to continue traversing, so it was worth taking a moment in the Unmei field for her to stand on her own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How are you feeling, Dojima-san?" Kotone asked, really feeling like Nanako’s teacher for possibly the first time. All it took was a student having a near death experience.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think I'm better now… just felt a little woozy, that's all." Nanako gave her a smile. Kotone, for the briefest moment, saw herself in Nanako. She remembered how she was at that age. She always tried to stay upbeat, deflect from the negativity eating her from inside. Saori had always complimented her on her attitude, Kotone never had it in herself to admit it was all a lie. She hated thinking Nanako was lying to her right now, but she knew she was. She could feel it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So… should we go to the next tower?" Mishima asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well what adventure would this be if we stop now?" Kotone replied. "Plus then Dojima-san would've done all that for nothing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nanako pulled herself up and started walking towards the tower, determination spreading through her face. Kotone and Mishima hurried to catch up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second tower's antichamber took Kotone a minute to recognize. She had only visited there a few times, after all, like a decade ago. That was like asking her to recall every foster family's house she lived in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At first glance one might confuse it for a dingy hotel lobby: there was a check in desk to the left, and a common area, complete with a TV playing Phoenix Ranger Featherman to the right, and a bar in the back. But it was actually a dorm building, Iwatodai Dorm, if Kotone remembered correctly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well I've never been here before, so I assume this is you, Shiomi-san?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah it is. Fuuka lived here back in high school, so I'd come over sometimes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But… the other one was Dojima's home, so why is this appearing here?" Mishima asked, still perceptive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wish I knew, kid. Let's get going."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The exit was not immediately obvious, Kotone had to lead the team up the stairs, to the second floor. She knew Fuuka's room was on the third floor, so this must've been the boy’s floor. One of the doors, the last one on the right, was glowing, beckoning them to walk through. Kotone opened the door to see a completely different building.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The interior of Gekkoukan High, unlike Iwatodai, was etched into Kotone's brain. It was the first time in her life since her parent's death that she felt a sense of belonging. It wasn't just Fuuka's baking club. It was Rio Iwasaki and the tennis team, and Saori Hasegawa's Library committee. They gave Kotone a sense of place and purpose she so desperately wanted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unlike Nanako's school, which looked like it hadn't been updated in 50 years, Gekkoukan was basically brand new, with pure white marble and a giant skylight. Its emblem, a black and white circle surrounded in red, was set into the ground right at the entrance. There was a staircase in front of them, as well as hallways to the left and right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Really takes you back, you know? Well, I guess not for you guys, you're not nostalgic for high school yet."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I… still miss high school." Mishima eked out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kotone saw Nanako smile, which she took as a sign of her returning to normal. That was good, normal was necessary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So I guess this is a trial for you, Shiomi-san?" Nanako asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Looks that way. Wonder if I'll get a cool power too!" Kotone would be lying if she said she didn't want superpowers. Who wouldn't?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Black sludge descended from the sky. Kotone pulled her naginata tight, spear pointing outward. All three started slashing and attacking, but to little effect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dojima! Now would be a good time to do magic stuff!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh! Right!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nanako closed her eyes, and a card descended from the ether. Looking closely, Kotone could see the 0 tarot card of the Fool emblazoned on one side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come, Ame-no-Uzume!" Nanako slashed the card with her weapon, and the female dancer from the last tower reappeared behind her. "Zio!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lightning struck the area the way the shadow had attacked, quickly laying waste to the sludge creatures.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wow! Dojima-san, that's incredible." Mishima gushed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How do you do that? Like tell it what to do or whatever?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nanako stared back at her blankly, she was still collecting her thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I… I don't know." She eventually managed. "I just think it, and it does it. No, that's not it. More like… it already knows what I want to do before I do."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh, that's nifty."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the second floor, they got into a scrape with some cats with flags on their backs. It would really help if they had names, Kotone realized, but they weren't too forthcoming with information. Sadly, Ame-no-Uzume wasn't very effective against them, leaving Nanako wide open to a scrape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her Unmei uniform began soaking in blood, with red spreading across the lower half. Nanako whispered something about her Big Bro before falling onto her face. Mishima, thankfully, caught her before her nose had a chance to break her fall. Kotone took the opportunity to destroy the cats before rushing over to Nanako.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dojima-san, you okay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah… yeah… I…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had started to blink, eyes sagging. Shit, this was bad. Kotone looked around, and noticed where they were standing: Outside her classroom. If it was anything like Nanako’s school…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, you’re back! You better have money for me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah… can you help her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trish, just as abrasive as last time, was ready to help. Mishima carried Nanako into the pool that took up most of the room, and gently lowered her in. Nanako exhaled as she sunk deeper, slowly relaxing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long does it take? We need her.” Kotone didn’t like waiting. Waiting caused bad things to happen. That Eternal Night thing-y was looming and they needed to hurry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ugh so impatient! It depends on the wound. That one looks nasty. I'll get right to work."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trish flew over to Nanako, which caused Mishima to step back. Kotone saw the one wall that was not covered in water, and rested against it. Mishima followed suit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So what's your deal, kid?" Kotone finally broke the silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"W-what?" He stuttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on. We're a team, we hardly know each other, and we've got time to kill. So what's your deal?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I… I'm nothing special." Mishima stared at his feet. Gosh, was she like this at that age?... nah. She was always an extrovert. Or at least she was good at pretending to be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Everyone's special. Trust me, I know better than anyone. So tell me! What's your deal? What did you do in high school?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I… I was on the volleyball team. My… my coach was horrible, he abused us, and he… he attacked a really kind girl on the team. Without the Phantom Thieves, I'm not sure I'd be here today."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, wait, I remember that. What was his name, Kamoshida? You were one of the students? That's disgusting that any teacher would act that way."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah… yeah I know. Well after he was gone, that's when I started working on the Phan-site. I just… I wanted to help however I could. I told you what that led to… but now I'm better."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So what do you do now?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm in university. I want to make a documentary about the Phantom Thieves, so I'm taking filmmaking classes. Sakura's about the only one I can get to act for me though. And now… I'm trying to stop an Eternal Night with basically strangers."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well I know what that feels like." Kotone said with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Time had lost all meaning, but Kotone was pretty sure less than an hour passed before Nanako woke back up. True to form, once she came to, she was fiery and energetic. Nanako kept trying to take the lead while crossing the third floor, before deferring back to Kotone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How much further do we have?" Nanako asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If it's anything like your school, it's the next floor to the roof."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you think will be there?" Mishima asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dojima-san didn't really know hers, I don't know mine."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nanako." Kotone heard a voice say, weakly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What was that?" Kotone asked. She turned around to see Nanako with her feet planted, looking down at the ground. She clutched tightly to her weapon. Kotone just noticed that her ponytail had come undone at some point, her long hair now splayed across her shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please, call me Nanako. I don't like being formal with two people who saved my life."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mishima looked at Kotone with a weird puppy dog look, like it was her choice. Kotone sighed. She really worried being too friendly with a student would be a bad idea around teachers, but this was far from a normal situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course I will… Nanako. And you can call me Kotone, okay? Just not around school. That’d be kinda weird.” Nanako slowly raised her head, and smiled at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a deal then!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And… well you guys can keep calling me Mishima. Everyone does.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds great Mishima!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door to the roof always jammed a little. Kotone remembered all the times she fussed with it, just trying to eat lunch in solitude. There were always weirdos trying to talk to her, or hit on her, like that dork that lived in Fuuka’s dorm. For some reason the roof was always empty, and always comforting. Although… that boy did die on the roof, at the end of her first year here… maybe it wasn’t as relaxing as she thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Nanako messed with the door a little, she stepped aside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think you can do it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, the last door only opened for you, right? So maybe this is my job.” Kotone stepped up, leaned into the door, and shoved. She toppled through the door, with Nanako and Mishima right behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were on a roof, but… not Gekkoukan’s. Looking around, they were definitely on the mainland part of the city, but beyond that Kotone wasn’t sure. It had suddenly become night too, after all the daylight was pouring in at Gekkoukan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we going to see the ‘high school’ you?” Nanako asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wish I knew. Like any of these towers make sense.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A black arm came over the side of the rooftop. Then another. Then another. The arms pulled their… body over the wall. In front of them was a black mass, with arms coming off it from every direction, most holding knives, though one held a blue drama mask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You ready to fight, Nanako?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn't even respond, Kotone just saw a tarot card descend again, and it was all the answer she needed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ame-no-Uzume!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once again, the gorgeous dancer appeared from the explosion. Kotone and Mishima readied their weapons. The beast charged towards them, and although Nanako struck it with lightning, nothing happened. It waved its arms, blades slashing every which way. Kotone watched as one was about to hit Nanako… and pushed her out of the way. The blade slashed her stomach, sending Kotone to her knees. It hurt, sure, but she couldn't stand to see Nanako hurt again. Stand to see anyone hurt again. That was her duty. She wasn't a hero, she wasn't a Persona user… but she was a teacher. She rose up, fire burning behind her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Go ahead, do your worst to me! I don't fear you! I don't fear anyone! If I die, so be it. But you won't lay a hand on my students!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Kotone felt something appear in her free hand. She looked down to see a… was that a gun? No… it wasn't a gun, but it looked just like one. She could tell by the weight it was empty. Even though she'd never seen it before, she knew what to do. A voice called out from inside her head… her own voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thou art I... And I am thou... From the sea of thy soul I cometh... I am Orpheus, master of strings..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She raised the gun to her temple, and pulled the trigger. She heard Nanako and Mishima cry out in fear, but no blood came out. Only a shimmering glass shattered from the other side of her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Orpheus!" Kotone called, and she appeared. A mechanical woman, with long red hair and golden armor, with a lyre on her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wow… Kotone has one too…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Agi!" Orpheus strummed her lyre, and fire shot out at the monster. It started to writhe in pain. "Well, what are you waiting for? Hit it!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nanako and Mishima rushed the beast, slashing away at it, while Kotone shot fire. It never got the chance to hit again, disappearing into nothing and leaving behind only another third of the mirror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just like Nanako before her, Kotone fell to the ground, passed out.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Mishima didn't know what to make of any of this. Two girls he didn't know before yesterday both get super powers the same day?  Just like last time, Kotone had to be carried out of the tower, though this time, they chose to rest inside the dorm room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to look around” was all Mishima could tell Nanako. He didn’t know what he was looking for, but… something had to be here. It was too weird that this was the building.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think you’ll find something?” Nanako asked, as she laid Kotone out on the couch. Phoenix Ranger Featherman continued to play. Mishima recognized the episode, it aired around 2010, probably back when Kotone was in high school. It was noteworthy because it had Feather Condor deliver a message about a weird disease going around Japan at the time… well, really just a small town. Wait, was that where Kotone was from?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking around, it seemed like it was probably a recreation of the dorm building from that time. The bulletin board had other references to 2009 and 2010 on it, and some of the names-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Nanako! Check this out!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One of the kids who lived in this dorm… she played Feather Ranger Pink in the Victory season. You think Kotone knows her?” Mishima was excited. He hated to admit it… but he had always had a little crush on Yukari Takeba. She was just… so cool in that show!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, maybe. I mean, it's not weird to have famous friends, right?” Nanako seemed anxious at the question. Wait, who does she know? Mishima pulled a chores list with all the names on it off the board, and after a few minutes Kotone started to stir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, one last tower, eh? Think it has something in store for you Mishima?" Kotone said what Mishima was thinking. It was only logical that he'd get this power too, but why? He wasn't a hero.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I… I don't know."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well we should head in and find out."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The interior of the final tower was, again, not what anyone was expecting. Mishima had spent a lot of time here, and the aroma of coffee and curry was all too familiar. They were in Leblanc Cafe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, what's this place to you, Mishima?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I mean, it's where Sakura lives, and where Ren used to."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who's Ren?" Nanako asked, curiosity filling her voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, well… he's kinda the one who got me out of my funk. He helped a lot when I needed it. He's, well, he's my best friend."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So you were around here a lot?" Kotone surmised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Honestly, not really. I've been here more in college with Sakura than back then."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So that nixes any high school connection either."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I'd love for you to try some of the Boss' coffee and curry, but I have a feeling that now isn't the time. Let's head to the attic."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something about Leblanc always relaxed Mishima, likely a mix of the food and the company. Since he had neither, he was okay moving on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Re-entering Shujin Academy was never easy. As much as he appreciated his time with Ren, and Sakura the year after, it always brought back the memories of Kamoshida. Of the pain, and torture he went through. Of watching Suzui lose everything, and doing nothing to help her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wow, your high school is so cool Mishima. I love the garden out there!" He wasn't sure if Nanako was being nice or easily impressed. Probably a bit of both.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Th-thanks, Nanako. I'll lead the way." He started walking left, past the cafeteria and to the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, Kotone, can I ask you something?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What is it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you know Yukari Takeba?" Kotone suddenly became very interested in the tilework.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why- why do you ask?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Her name was on the cork board in the dorm room."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh… I mean, I met her in passing. We were always in different classes. Her and Fuuka were super close so of course I'd met her. Please, just don't be weird about it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Weird? It's so cool! She's so cool! I can't believe you know her!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on Mishima, surely you know someone a little famous, right?" Nanako asked. Wow, she must really have known someone since birth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I mean, a somewhat famous model is a friend of a friend, that's about it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh? Who is it? Tell me!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh, Ann Takamaki."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What? She's so pretty! That's so cool Mishima." Nanako glowed with excitement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you know someone famous, Nanako?" She too, found the floor super interesting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What? No! No one at all!" She sprinted ahead of the group, to the stairs. Mishima shared a look with Kotone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She knows someone."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Definitely."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And we're going to find out."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Definitely."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"All we-" suddenly, they both heard a scream come from Nanako.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they arrived, she was in the middle of a fight with a horse with two horns. A double unicorn? One had rammed into her with said horns, throwing her into the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nanako!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hang tight!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pair rushed over with their weapons in hand. Nanako stood up, clearly annoyed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm done with this. Ame-no-Uzume!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lightning struck every which way, disintegrating the double unicorn. In its place, a glowing card floated. Nanako walked up to it, almost looking possessed, and grabbed it out of the air. It shattered into light.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey Nanako, what was that?" Kotone asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That… was the shadow. His name is Bicorn, and… I think he's my Persona too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh nice! I wonder if I can do that?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You should try next time!" Nanako replied with a smile. Man, she really was a sweet girl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inside Mishima’s classroom was another one of those funky trees. Nanako was right, it really was pretty calming. Even though Mishima expected it, he was kinda hoping he could give them a tour of Shujin, and his classroom. Even with his mixed feelings, he still felt some nostalgia. Now that they had two Persona users, it was getting pretty easy to dispatch of the Shadows. They quickly made their way to Shujin’s rooftop, where the door was not a door this time, but what looked like a jail cell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s this about Mishima?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no idea. It’s not what I thought of high school.”</span>
  <span>“Come on, everyone thinks high school is prison, right?” Kotone offered, jokingly, but Nanako was clearly a little hurt by it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll just try and open it, okay?” Mishima replied. He grabbed a hold of one of the cell bars, pulled, and went through the other side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where they had appeared… Mishima had never seen before. Had never dreamed of before, had never imagined before. Generously, it could be called a throne room. It was bathed in a gaudy red tone, lined with gold accents, and marble pillars leading to the throne. There were busts of what looked to be women’s behinds all around the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look Mishima, if there’s something you want to tell us… we won’t judge.” Kotone commented. Mishima shot up, he could feel the blush spreading across his face, as he waved his arms in every direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What!?! No! This isn’t mine! I have no idea what this is! I… I never-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who dares trespass on the King’s throne room?” A distorted man’s voice boomed through the room. It took a second for Mishima to place the voice, but he did right before he saw him descend down the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kamoshida was dressed in a crown, a cape, and a thong. The rest was disturbingly exposed to the world. On one arm, was Ann Takamaki in a cat girl outfit, the other arm had Shiho Suzui in a bunny girl costume.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mishima! That the prick you mentioned earlier?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um… uh… yes…” Mishima was frozen solid. He… he never thought he’d see Kamoshida again. Honestly, he thought he had moved past Kamoshida, he knew he couldn’t hurt him anymore. But… but… now…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that you, Mishima? What's a whiny little bitch like you doing in my castle?" Kamoshida's words echoed out through the room, darkness dripping from every word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How… how… how are you here…" Mishima slowly lost the words as the sentence went on. Kamoshida was now hovering over Mishima.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're just a slave, so go back into the dungeons where you belong!" Kamoshida shoved him to the ground. Why was this happening? How were they here? Was Mishima being tortured instead of getting a cool power? What did the universe have against him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kamoshida's heel was now digging into Mishima, keeping him on the ground. Its when it hit him: this must have been what the Phantom Thieves dealt with. They took down Kamoshida, didn't they? Maybe this was how. And if the Phantom Thieves stood up to Kamoshida, so. could. he. He was right, he was past Kamoshida. Mishima lived, Suzui lived too. Kamoshida may have left scars, but that's all they were now. And scars couldn't hurt Mishima.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Get off of me." Mishima mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What was that, slave?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I said: get off of me!" Mishima grabbed Kamoshida's ankle, and pulled it to the side. He heard Kotone gasp, and Nanako cheer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You've got this Mishima! Let's fight him!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't hold any more power over me, Kamoshida. You're just a nuisance from my past. And I'm over you now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, a horrible ringing started in Mishima's head, and he heard a voice: his own voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, you have chosen the path of rebellion, of living by your own plan? Will you now no longer gravel like a beggar, but guide like a leader? Let's form a contract and conquer all that approach us!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come to me, Dodger!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mishima grasped for a mask that suddenly appeared on his face. He didn't know how, he didn't know why, but it had to get off of him. NOW. He yanked, even drawing blood, but he didn't care. It had to come off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When it did, a man appeared behind him, draped in ragged clothes, a scarf over his mouth, and a top hat, he seemed faceless, with just eyes hovering a black void where his face should be. Despite the heavy appearance, there was a strength to him, Mishima could tell. Because it was his own strength.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What witchcraft is this? Time to show you how to respect your coach slave!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before his very eyes, Kamoshida transformed into a hideous beast, with a gigantic crown. The creatures that looked like Takamaki and Suzui went back up the stairs. Nanako and Kotone came up to Mishima’s side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice clothes, let’s kill this loser.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What cloth-” Mishima looked down to see that he too was in plaid pants, an overcoat, and a sweater. He felt weird in it, but also… empowered. All his fears and insecurities melted away at the thought of dressing like this. Maybe he should in the real world too… eh, probably not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ame-No-Uzume!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Orpheus!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dodger!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three Personas appeared, side by side, behind their true selves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Little Mishima here got some friends, huh? And they’re both lovely ladies too. Though one of them’s a bit old for my taste.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, I’m still younger than you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh well, I guess I’ll just have to kill her then.” The massive pink blob that could generously be called Kamoshida stabbed down with a fork, forcing Kotone to jump backwards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still got it! If Rio could see me now, I could still win Nationals like high school.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice job Kotone!” Nanako said before getting drilled by a volleyball. She was knocked backwards, but quickly caught back up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Any ideas Mishima?” Kotone asked, a little gruffly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know why, but I’m going to go for his crown. Keep him busy for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That, I can do. Go for it, Mishima!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mishima sprinted to one of the side columns, and started climbing up it. While doing so, he could hear Kotone and Nanako, giving their all fighting off Kamoshida’s attacks. But they were fighting for Mishima. They were his allies. These two women he didn’t even know two days ago. Mishima had always felt a little alone. Maybe it was his own doing. But these two volunteered to help when they didn’t have to. And that gave him the strength to keep going.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dodger, Garu!” From the top of the pillar, Mishima threw a gust of wind, unobstructed, to knock the crown off his head. Nanako sprinted and caught it, doing a handspring to get there in time. Mishima smiled, seeing Kamoshida disappear back into his pathetic self. Mishima jumped down, and stood over Kamoshida.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The memory of you doesn’t rule over me anymore. Goodbye forever, you weasel.” Mishima felt cool saying that! He was never that cool in the real world! Gosh Sakura would barely recognize him now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about the shard?” Kotone asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I’ve got it right here!” Nanako called out. The crown had transformed into the shard, apparently, after Nanako caught it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you guys carry me out? I’m feeling a little…” It was now Mishima’s turn to collapse. But he had defeated a foe, and lived to tell the tale. Nothing could compare to this feeling. Except ending the Eternal Night, he supposed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm really bad at designing Personas, I'm so glad I'm only going to do it like four more times. Dodger's design is a cross between the Artful Dodger's traditional portrayals and actually Chrom from Tokyo Mirage Sessions, which felt apt. </p>
<p>Ever since they gave FemC the name "Kotone Shiomi", I've really liked the idea that she was just another student at Gekkoukan High that Makoto just never met. I kept her route specific Social Links, because, well, why not? That stuff totally could've still happened. I was originally going to have Kotone narrate chapter 2, but I wanted to keep the pacing up, so I pushed it back.</p>
<p>Okay! After this is wrapping up the Snow Queen Quest and getting into some breathing before heading into Persona 2. Hopefully I can get it out before June...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>